Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-3$ and $x$ and add $-7$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What does adding $-7$ to $-3x$ do? $-3x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-3x - 7) = \color{orange}{-3(-3x-7)}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $\color{orange}{-3(-3x-7)}$ $-3(-3x-7)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-3x-7)-6$.